ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
GateRP: 31.12.2012
HatakeHajime: In the mid afternoon in Yonshigakure, one could see the sun for miles. It was a beautiful winter day in the Land of Tea, and a young Genin of Yonshigakure was going to complete another day of training. *Sighing Noises* “I took a break yesterday,” Hajime began. “…but I should really get back to my training. I don’t want to hold myself back.” Hajime looked down to the ground as he walked through the village streets. With a change in his attitude, Hajime looked up to the sky. “I guess I should start runnin’ then huh?” Hajime said with determination. “I will be one of the strongest ninja in this village. Then when I go back to Suna, they’ll have a worthy Kazekage!” Hajime began to run through the village streets from his apartment complex. The young genin carried the usual with him—his weights, weighted guards, puppet supply back pack, and a duffle bag full of logs. Sure, Hajime was a little slower because he was carrying weight, but he wasn’t going to let that discourage him. The more he kept these things on while he ran the stronger and faster he could get! “Gotta go! Gotta go!” Hajime chanted to himself as he ran through the gates of the village. As Hajime walked into the court yard, Hajime took a seat on his preferred bench, and went to work. Today at the gates, Hajime would begin another puppet component—the feet. TakedaMiyuki: -- Sitting up from the bed, I groan softly, my body just screaming for me to lie back down. I truly over done myself this time… Growling as I rise from the bed, I go straight into the bathroom, cleaning up, redoing the bandages on my hands, and closing my eyes as the wave of slight dizziness sets in. –“…Just eat something”- I whisper to myself as I put on my attire for today. I put on the weights of yesterday back on my wrists and ankles. Testing it, wincing just slightly as I move around, I am still able to walk and pick up things. Good…I place the Bokken onto its sheath on my back as I grab my water bottle. Slide glancing to the dresser as I passed by it, I look to my red book…I have not touched it since I moved in with Father…huh... I smile lightly as I make some toast before leaving. Closing and locking the door behind me once I finish eating and cleaning my dishes, I start off with a jog to the gates. Hoping to train once more, I take notice that I have only been training my body...not really my chakra control…I should practice that once I get there. About fourteen minutes later, I arrive at the gates, looking around to see if anyone was up and about…just maybe… I consider the fact of training with others… Since my last training mark, I took notice of the group that was training…looked not only slightly fun…but more was being learned and taught. I take a seat to the bench that Father usually sits on…I am not sure why I do so but...I feel slightly more relaxed when done so. Dangling my legs back and forth, I continue to test the weights on my ankles- HyonekoHyuuga: -The morning had been filled with... Tea services...Hyoneko's mother had come by to make sure she hadn't gotten too boyish due to her training. Sure it was annoying being whcked wit a spoon for forgetting one of the billion rules of serving tea but she knew her mother just cared. She saw it in her eyes that look a mother gives when her child is growing up. She rolled her eyes with a slight smile as she waved her mother goodbye and quickly got her gear together, tieing her head band on, feeling complete now, she locked her appartment and ran through the compound and out to the village making her way to the main gate. Which, she thought as she ran, was an unusual gathering spot but hey it was the only way to get around- ArchangelCassiel: -Clouds dragged lazily across canvas of pale blue sky, wind was chilly as it ruffled the dry leaves about. Cassiel sat at small set of stairs at his family house, rubbing his thumb over village symbol on his armband. Just few days ago he had passed Genin exam, it made part of him warm again that he could prove that he can do it. Sigh escaped his lips as he looked up and wondered if mother could see him now. Putting his armband back around his left arm just bellow shoulder he got up and walked back inside. Father wasn't home today so he made himself some quick breakfast, once finished he got his pouch and wooden katana that his father brought him since he was not yet to have real one till he is properly trained. Dressed in black and blue hakama etched with his clan symbol, along with light black long sleeved shirt. Strapping on light wooden armguards and putting on his sandals he ventured outside. As he walked through village he pondered where could he go today for Sensei was away at the moment, being assigned to Team Saiyuki after his exam. After moment he decided to head for the Gate, usually if there is something interesting about it would start there. Maybe if he is lucky he could find himself some training partners, but he learned not to be to optimistic. Some fifteen minutes later he would arrive at the gate- HatakeHajime: Hajime continued his work. By utilizing his carving knife and wood shaver, Hajime would continue to make cuts for the bases of the feet—while using his book and design papers as a reference of course. Hajime would carry out his task by measuring different angles before cutting. As appendages were just as delicate a process as creating the head, Hajime felt that it would be better for him if he continued to keep his book beside him. He began to read a passage that caught his eye. “To create the perfect set of appendages, the craftsman must be aware of the joints that must be inserted between each segment of said appendage.” As Hajime finished reading, he resumed his work. Within half an hour, Hajime was able to complete the base for the left foot. He was nowhere close to finished, however, as he hadplenty more to make before this puppet would have its feet. RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would rise from her bed popping her left arm. It was still a bit sore from the fight but nothing she couldn’t handle in the long run. She got up listening to the music that ran through the alarm as she looked up on her shelf at the figure that the boy had thrown at her. Why exactly did she still feel that way? She didn’t understand it and it frustrated her. She walked over to the shower and got in letting the warm water hit her as she stayed there for about fifteen minutes to relax her body for the rough day of training that was ahead. After Riku had finished her shower she pulled a towel around her and brushed out her long dark black hair placing it into a high ponytail. She would then go through her dresser pulling out her winter clothes, her weapons pouch, her dark mask and a long dark scarf as she quickly got dressed for the day not bothering with eating breakfast as she turned off the lights and the radio and headed out the door with Yomi, turning only to lock the door and to set the key in her weapons pouch. The two would then set off into the village dodging the rows of people as they walked through the village and through the thundergod gates announcing that the two had arrived with a loud booming sound echoing through the gates. Riku looked around and saw a couple familiar faces one of which was her claw training student working on a puppet. She sat down on a distant bench moving her left arm as she tried to pop it a bit. “Damn that kid.” She thought thinking of her fight from earlier on.- HyonekoHyuuga: -Hyoneko had slowed down to a walk as she entered the courtyard, She saw hajime and a few she didn't recognize. The weather was chilly...winter would be here soon if it wasn't here already. She was glad Ink sensei had gotten her this winter uniform, a soft cotten interwoven with metal string. It was mean't to keep her warm and protected slightly from the many bruises and cuts she got through her training. She suddenly remmbered something..hajime was making her gautlets, she'd have to remmber how far he'd gotten with them she was ready to train with them. They were he precursors to the metal ones she had at home. Thinking of bringing some fun into training she bursts into a run before launching into a series of flips and handsprings landing in a crouch beside hajime. She straightened up to see him working further on his famed secret puppet- " Yo." ArchangelCassiel: -Wind whoosed past in a gushing wave carrying small twister of golden leaves with it, Fall was slowly drawing to a close. The chill in the air carried scent of oncoming winter. He was not as irked by cold though he was glad he put on long sleeved warm shirt. Arriving at the Gate Cassiel took a slow look around, there we quite few around he did not recognise. Figuring he should be polite at least for starters, altho it was contrary to his standard calm and quiet mood. Inclining his head he in soft tone spoke.- Hello everyone. TakedaMiyuki: - I sit back, clenching and unclenching my fists, making sure I still have feeling in them. I shiver a bit, pulling my scarf more onto my shoulders, I had not taken into consideration of the weather...Hmn.. I am guessing Winter is close. I blink a few times as I hear a male who stands near to the center of the gates greeting everyone...Hmn.. I raise my right hand slighty, just waving a bit to him as a hello. I then place my right hand onto my left, going back to make sure I am able to train today..maybe I will do the exact same thing as yesterday. In about..a few days, I will add more weights..or push even farther. - HatakeHajime: “Hey.” Hajime said to Hyoneko as he finished his second base. Hajime would complete the first step to completing his puppet’s feet. *Sound of Yawning* Hajime and smiled at Hyoneko. After yawning. “How are you, Hyoneko?” HyonekoHyuuga: "Not bad, was wondering if you finished my gautlets? How are you?" - She sat beside him and closed her eyes doing abit of chakra control training she brught a ball of chakra to the palm of her hand and proceded to make it move through out her body, sliding it from her hand up her arm and down through her body to her feet. She heard a unfamilliar hello but not wanting to break her concentration, waved in the direction of the voice she heard- ArchangelCassiel: -Noticing that everyone is busy by their responses he would walk over to arch in front of entrance to main building concentrating chakra in his feet he jumped of ground towards it. Kicking himself away he bounced and made a roll in the air before landing on the roof. Taking moment to balance he turned around and lowered himself to sit on the edge with feet dangling down. It suited him just fine, this way he could put himself out of spotlight and quietly observe going-ons. "I wonder if any of them is up for training."- He thought to himself.- TakedaMiyuki: - I shake my head slightly, now standing up. I feel the weights dragg me down so much.-" fuu...."- I curse under my breathe as my water bottle fell. With my impulse, my right leg raises, kicking it nearly seven feet away. I growl as I watch it roll towards the group of people. I truly did not want to get it, but I drag my feet anyway. Walking to the group, I watch the others cautiously, grumbling as my water bottle had been kicked once more. I close my eyes as I smirk lightly. ... This looks so dumb I bet..-